


snowflakes and cinnamon rolls

by dreamerfound



Category: Leverage
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eliot Spencer's Cooking, Fluff, Multi, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Eliot, Parker, and Hardison are on vacation together.





	snowflakes and cinnamon rolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! Hope you like the fic :)

It was still early when Eliot slipped out of bed, leaving Parker and Hardison entwined in the bed the three of them shared. They were on a much-needed vacation at a secluded cabin in northern New Hampshire. It belonged to a friend of his who owed him a favor.

Eliot stoked the fire and headed to the kitchen. Now that they all had some downtime together, he was finally going to treat Parker and Hardison to his favorite cinnamon rolls.

Eliot smiled when he saw that it had snowed overnight. He could care less about snow himself, but he knew how happy it would make Parker. 

He was busy spreading the cinnamon smear on the rolled out dough when Parker made her way to the kitchen. “Mornin’ darling,” he said.

Parker rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. “Snow!”

Eliot loved the way her face lit up when she caught sight of the winter wonderland outside. “Yup, and in a little while there’ll be homemade cinnamon rolls.” 

“Yummy,” she said, too entranced to look away from the view. “I want to go out and play” Parker took a step toward the door.

Eliot shook his head. “You should probably get dressed first.”

Parker turned to Eliot and rolled her eyes. “I know that.” She skipped her way back to the bedroom.

Eliot rolled the dough and sliced it into rounds before placing them side by side in a baking pan for the second rise. He moved them a little closer to the fireplace so they wouldn’t take too long to puff up. He turned around as Parker was dragging Hardison into the living room and standing him in front of the window. Hardison blinked and stared blankly at the view.

“Snow!” Parker shouted.

“That is certainly snow,” Hardison said.

“Get dressed, I want to play.” Parker was bouncing up and down with excitement.

“In the snow?” Hardison sounded groggy. Eliot laughed. 

“You too mister” Parker turned around and pointed at Eliot. He shook his head. “I’m too busy will the cinnamon rolls. You two go out and have fun. I’ll call you in when they’re ready.”

Eliot watched the two of them get ready for the outdoors. He grabbed a knit cap from a pile near the door and pulled it over Parker’s head. He kissed her on the forehead. “Don’t forget your gloves” he reminded her.

Eliot turned to Hardison and smiled. He already had his hat and gloves on. He had never been a big fan of the outdoors. Eliot grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around Alec’s neck. He pulled him in close for a moment and gave him a quick kiss before letting him go. “Have fun, you two. I have work to do.” 

Eliot watched through the glass while he worked in the kitchen. By the time the others came back in from the cold, the cinnamon rolls were out of the oven and ready to eat. Parker ate the most. “They taste like candy and donuts mixed together,” she said as she licked the frosting from her fingers. Eliot could still smell the cinnamon on her when they all crawled back into bed together.


End file.
